


A weird heat thing

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: kill me now
Kudos: 3





	A weird heat thing

"Issy? Are you ok in here?" I asked stepping into my boyfriends room.

I barely managed to shut the door all thy way before I was slammed against it. 

"Issac what the hell-" 

"Shut it bitch. Don't scream or your body will be so filled with metal you won't be able to move." My boyfriend growled in my ear.

"I-Issac your scaring me." I Stuttered trying to squirm away

"Aw look Issy he really scared how cute." Leon added as he bit into my neck

I stifled a moan as he began sucking the spot.

I hate this

"W-why are you two doing this?" I asked through a soft moan

"Does it matter? You seem to be loving this." Issac whispered licking the shell of my ear

"I-Issac... L-leon stop! I-I.... I don't want this!" I begged trying to squirm away but with the way leon was sucking my neck... The way Issac's hands touched my body....

It felt so fucking good

But so fucking wrong

"Well since you insist on knowing we went into the heat." Issac explained, his hand slipping down to the bulge growing in my pants. 

I let out an embarrisingly loud gasp followed by quite a loud moan as Issac started to rub me through my pants. My face turned red as Issac rubbed harder and faster.

"Your being too loud." Leon stated simply pulling me to my knees.

"W-what are yo gonna do about it?" I asked curiously

My face paled as issac pulled out his 7 inch cock. I shook my head rapidly, trying to keep my mouth shut, but Leon forced it open as Issac shoved his hard member down my throat. Issac groaned in pleasure as he began to move his hips, thrusting his cock deeper down my throat.

"Do you like this slut? You like choking on my cock?" Issac asked through his groans 

My eyes teared up and he grabbed my hair and started to shove it deeper down my throat. I could hear Leon's soft moans as he jerked off next to us to the scene in front of him. His body looked so hot and bothered and honestly he looked so hot. I haven't seen him like this so long and it made me so damn hard looking at him.

"I-... I think he's enjoying this Issy..." Leon panted while stroking his 5 inch cock.

a small cock to match his small body. seems fitting

"Do you want a turn Leo?" Issac asked him waving leon over

Leon nodded and eagerly nodded and crawled over.

"I wanna ride him Issy!" He said eagerly 

"Do you now?" he asked pulling out of my mouth

I collapsed and gasped for breath as Issac flipped me onto my back, pulling down my pants to reveal my cock. Leon eagerly licked up my shaft causing my to moan loudly, only to be cut off by a ball-gag being put in my mouth.

"Stop moaning so loudly." Issac ordered holding down my arms as leon positioned himself over my shaft slowly lowering himself. 

I moaned loudly in sync with leon, squirming around causing Leon to moan even louder, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Are you feeling better Leo? Is it helping your heat?" Issac asked as leon nodded

Leon began to bounce on my cock, moving up and down causing me to moan louder through the gag. Leon rode my cock for the next few minutes before he came all over my stomach. I barley got any time to recover before issac flipped me over and pushed his thick cock into me. I barley had the energy to moan as issac thrusted at an inhuman speed as leon made me suck his cock. Eventually they both came and left me with cum dripping out of my mouth and my hole.

"Thank you for all the help Harry. We really appreciate it." Leon said walking away behind Issac who had stayed silent as he left


End file.
